The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 19
and Peter steals the gun from Hooks pocket and hands it to Smee Peter Pan try your luck Mr Smee Grammi come on give us your best shot chubby Captain Hook let him have it come on you idiot blast it Peter Pan right here Mr Smee Toadwart go on Smee pull the trigger and shoot Peter Captain Hook pull it you fool no no Smee pulls the trigger and fires the gun missing Pan and hitting Hook instead Duke Igthorn golly that was a shot Toadwart Toadie not like gunshot sounds Mr Smee captain he drops the gun in the water Wendy oh how dreadful Sunni boy that was awful violent Peter Pan what a pity Mr Smee im afraid weve lost the dear Captain but Hook has survived and sees his chance Mr Smee Captain Toadwart hes alive Duke Igthorn wonderful i would have missed him if he was killed Peter Pan in the back Captain and Hook takes the hat off Peter and puts it back on him and they dull and Igthorn joins in Mr Smee give it to him Captain lean him to the brisket Toadwart go Dukie slice him to ribbons and Peter makes faces at them and folds the hat down on both Hook and Igthorn and twist their moustaches but Hook breaks out Duke Igthorn enough fooling around lets end this and they corner him near the cliff Captain Hook i got you this time Pan Duke Igthorn now say your prayers fairy boy but suddenly Igthorn looks down Duke Igthorn uh Hook Captain Hook what is it Igthorn and Hook looks down and they start to fall but Hook hangs on to the edge with his hook and Igthorn holds on tightly to Hooks shoes Peter Pan well well a codfish on a hook Grammi two to be exact Captain Hook i ll get you for this Pan if its the last thing i do but suddenly the Tick Tock sound is heard Grammi whats that Peter Pan i say Captain do you hear something Captain Hook oh no Duke Igthorn its that blasted Crocodile hes coming for us suddenly the Tick Tocking Crocodile arrives just in time to his victims dangle from the cliff and jumps up for a bite Captain Hook no Duke Igthorn yikes and the Croc snaps off Hooks jacket and Igthorns armor and eats it Peter Pan Mr Crocodile do you like codfish the Crocodile swallows Hooks jacket and Igthorns armor and licks his lips and nods yes Peter Pan you do as he is about to kick them down to him Wendy oh Peter no Sunni please dont do it but the Crocodile jumps out of the water and snaps Hook and Igthorn revealing their underwear Hook tries to hold his pants up but fails and Igthorn holds on as tight as he can but loses balance and Hooks hook loses its hang Captain Hook ah Duke Igthorn woah and Hook and Igthorn slip off the cliff and fall into the Crocodiles snapping jaws and the Crocodile splashed under water Category:Peter Pan Parts